Perspective
by HotMezoti
Summary: Jaal has a hard time taking Sara Ryder's antics, until he realizes the cause. Characters by bioware. Lemony content - one off.


Jaal watched as Ryder layered paste-like red food on the bread in her hand and heartily ate it as she detailed the meeting she'd had with Paraan Shie that day.

"So," she mumbled as she struggled to swallow, "She said she's had problems with Evfra too, and looks like she's not such a big fan either." She gave him a knowing smile and took a big drink of water. She nearly slammed it down and slathered more of the – she'd called it jam once, he remembered - on the piece left in her hand and finished it all in one bite. He frowned watching her.

"What do you think of that? I mean, has she ever said anything to you like that before?"

"No," he began, "I haven't had conversations with her that confidential. She knows I work for him, she likely would keep those opinions to herself. It's no big secret, however, that they often disagree." He couldn't continue, "You have – some on your face." he pointed at her mouth.

"Where?" she said through a mouth full of food.

He pointed closer, "It's there."

She wiped around with her napkin, "Did I get it?"

"It's – stars, it's all over." He took the napkin and went to the sink, getting it wet then stood in front of her and started wiping her face vigorously. He leaned back. "Got it," and handed her the napkin.

She giggled, "Thanks, I didn't realize I was doing that."

He sat down across the table from her and gave her a disapproving look. She laughed, "You should taste it." She took a spoonful out of the container and handed it to him.

He shook his head no, but she was insistent. He finally acquiesced and held the spoon out, his tongue flickering just barely touching the jam.

"Jaal, take a real bite. It's good, I promise."

"Oh, I know that based on how you gulped it down."

"Hey, I didn't eat like that," she protested. She knelt forward on her chair and grabbed the spoon in his hand and pushed it on his tongue.

"Ryder!"

She laughed again, "Don't be afraid, eat it."

He glared at her and took the spoonful in his mouth. She watched with delight as he chewed and swallowed it.

"See, it's good, isn't it?"

"It's overly sweet."

"That's why you put it on bread." She held up another piece.

"I think I'll pass."

She sat back down in her chair, "Well, at least you did taste it."

He stood up, "I need to go, I have work to do."

"Yes, always work for us to do, isn't there. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Ryder," he turned back to look at her, grinning at him and licking the rest of the jam off the back of the spoon. He shook his head as he walked back to the cargo bay. She reminded him of dealing with his nieces. While he respected her in combat, her immaturity came through, her inexperience.

A few days before they'd been on Kadara battling Kett. She'd deftly taken out a small group of them, ordering the rest of the team to flank. She'd triumphantly stood on the monolith and complimented them on their good work. Solving the puzzle, the monolith had started up. He'd felt admiration, a sort of safety under her command. She'd turned and said, "That's how it's done," patted Vetra on the shoulder and walked past Jaal. As he'd started to say something, she patted her chest and burped loudly. "Whew, sorry. That stew Drack made did not settle well." she grinned at him and kept walking towards the Mako. He'd rolled his eyes and followed slowly.

As he worked on the mods on his gun, he kept thinking over his experiences with her. He'd realized pretty quickly she was not the planned Pathfinder, and was untrained and unprepared for the job. Still – she'd definitely done her best, and was not the worst leader he'd worked under. She was kind and fair, and was not power hungry. It was just – she was young, and it showed, more than he thought she should let it.

The next day he was still musing about her when he overheard her talking to Vetra and Liam about the next mission. They discussed strategy, talked a bit about Milky way people and places he didn't know about. He leaned out behind his table to look down through the door opening, he could just see the back of her legs. He heard them joke a bit, but keep it respectful. Vetra left, and she continued to talk to Liam, talking to him about the movie night. Suddenly she shifted her weight and looked over, noticing Jaal watching them from his room. She smiled brightly, and touched Liam's arm, excusing herself.

"Jaal," she said walking into his quarters, "You have any movie night ideas?"

"I do, actually. Tell me what's happening so far."

She brought him up to date, and he told her about how Angarans not only see, but feel their video entertainment.

"Sounds intriguing. I'll check into it." She turned to go and stopped at his Rofjin he had hung up. She reached out and felt the fabric. "So interesting. May I?"

He nodded, but to his frustration she wasn't asking to touch it, she quickly took it down and draped it around her shoulders. "Wow, it's so cool." She spun around and smiled at him. "Do women wear them too?"

He jumped up from his chair and stood next to her, "No," he said sternly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know it was like a 'guy only' thing," she continued to grip it tightly around her shoulders.

He frowned, "It's not like that, it is a family thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She tilted her head and gave him a little smile.

He lowered his voice, "Just a misunderstanding," he held his hand out.

She swirled and went back out into the main room, "Hey Vetra, look at me."

He facepalmed and rushed out after her, "Ryder!"

Vetra and Dr. T'Perro made admiring comments as she stroked the fabric. Jaal got very close to her, glaring at her. She barely acknowledged him, but slipped it off her shoulders and handed it back to him, "I think it's fantastic, I'm just sorry I can't have one for myself." She gave him a beautific smile, as she turned back to the rest of the crew. He grabbed it back and stormed back to his quarters, putting it back on the hanger, smoothing it over. _Maddening,_ he thought.

The next mission she took Cora and Drack. He busied himself with reports for Evfra, corresponding with family. He was distracted by smelling her scent on him the whole day from his Rofjin. He stayed in the general crew quarters, using the equipment there with Liam, working on his rifle. He heard a general commotion, and heard the team on board back from Kadara. Ryder and Cora's voices got louder as they talked outside the shower area. He watched from the work table as they chatted about the day's events and collected their toiletries for the shower. As the shower door closed, he felt a small sense of dread about what she might do that night. She was so unpredictable and that unnerved him.

In a flash of steam, the door opened 10 minutes later with Ryder and Cora spilling out, bathrobes around them, putting their toiletries back in their lockers. Drack's voice boomed, "About damn time."

"Come on Drack, I would think the dirt of Kadara just adds to your outfit." Ryder smirked.

He shoved past them, "You guys better not have used all the hot water."

They laughed and Cora left for her quarters as Ryder combed her long wet hair, still clutching her clothes. She stopped short, catching Jaal's gaze and swiftly walked over to him. "Hey, shore leave tonight, we're going to the Nexus. I have a meeting with Tann tomorrow."

"Great," Liam said behind her. "When do we get there?"

She looked over her shoulder, "About an hour." She turned back to Jaal, "You up to going out on the Nexus?"

"Um, perhaps. I might go out tomorrow."

"Oh," she pouted, "I had hopes of seeing you out on the dance floor."

"Why?"

"Why not? Unless – you can't." she said pointedly.

He sighed, "These attempts to coerce me by appealing to my sense of proving you wrong are becoming tiresome."

"Hm," she put her hand on her hip, "then I'll just have to try something else then," she gave him a sly smile and turned, walking slowly away. She took a few steps, then slipped and landed square on her butt, her legs awkwardly up in the air, her clothes strewn about.

Jaal watched in shock for a few seconds as Liam quickly reached down and helped her up. "I – gosh, I can't believe I did that," she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Liam looked at her with concern, "That was a hard hit."

"Yeah, I think so." She was beet red and moved her foot around, "I slipped – my feet were too wet."

Jaal leaned down and picked her clothes up, handing them to her, "Please be careful."

"I," she shook her head, "That wasn't how I wanted to show you my moves."

"Oh, I don't know," Liam smiled, "It's probably more graceful than anything an Angaran could do."

She laughed, looking up at Jaal who asked her, "Are you sure you are not hurt?"

"Nope, just my pride," she grabbed her hair in her hand and squeezed it, then flicked the water at Jaal laughing, "See you later on the Nexus."

He winced at the cold drops hitting him. He heard her laugh trilling around the corner as she went to her quarters. He looked at Liam, "Why is she so irritating?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"Never mind," Jaal wiped the droplets off his cheek and went back to his work. He struggled to get the image of her pale smooth legs and round backside when she bent over in her bathrobe out of his mind.

It took a lot of convincing, but Liam and Drack were able to get Jaal out on the Nexus that night. The tipping point was the threat of Kallo's offer to narrate his experiences with building the Nexus over the comm. "Yes, I think I actually will go with you guys," Jaal followed them to the Vortex. Most of the crew was there, and to his surprise, Ryder was not. He drank, and generally enjoyed himself with the rest of the crew. They were entertaining, funny and generous with their interest in him and having a good time. After a while, he started to worry about Ryder a bit, and asking around, no one knew where she was. He had Gil contact Kallo to use the ship's locator.

"She's over in the Cryo bay." Gil snapped his omni-tool off.

"Why would she be there?" He raised his voice to be heard over the music.

Gil shrugged.

Jaal paid his tab and left. He took the tram and walked down the stairs, looking around for her. He spied her coming out of the medical bay, frowning. He hesitated. Maybe she was doing something personal and it was none of his business. Frozen by indecision, he was finally spotted by her, and she smiled walking over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you, you weren't at the Vortex."

"So you went? If I'd know that, I would have come by here sooner, and met you over there."

Her attempts to cover her serious demeanor were not lost on him. He gestured to the medical bay. "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head, "I was just checking on my brother. He's still in a coma. There's been no change, but he's not getting any worse, so I suppose that's positive."

"I knew you had a brother, but I thought he was still in stasis."

"Unfortunately he was medically compromised when we were hit by the scourge right when he was being brought out. He's all I have left, family wise. I worry about him." She rubbed her arm absently.

"I'm sorry, Ryder."

She put her arm through his, "Call me Sara. Come on, let's go back to the Vortex. I can only have one drink, though."

She joined the group and the hung out, enjoying themselves. Walking back late to the Tempest, Ryder was nearly jumping around Jaal in circles as they walked, "Next time – ooo, we should do Karaoke," her eyes lit up.

"What is that?"

"Where you sing," she started.

"You may do that, however my singing voice is not suitable for public performance."

She laughed, "I don't believe you. You have a beautiful deep voice. I'm sure you'd be fantastic."

He shook his head. She was nearly prancing next to him, and he knew she hadn't had that much to drink that night, unlike Cora who was being propped up between Vetra and Liam as they struggled to get her back on board. He looked down at Ryder who was walking more sanely next to him as the boarded the ship. Her hair had slipped a bit out of her ponytail. It was forever messy in some fashion, part up, part out, pieces hanging down here and there. "Hey, do you want to come to my quarters to listen to music or watch a vid or something?" she asked.

He shook his head no, "It's late. You have that meeting tomorrow."

"Hm, true. Unfortunately, you are the voice of reason."

He laughed, "Someone has to be."

She gave his arm a little punch, "Hey, I do a pretty good job of it, most of the time."

He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow, "Indeed."

She stopped at the walkway by his quarters. Pointing in, she said, "Or, you could invite me in."

"So you could continue to keep me up tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Goodnight Ryder."

"Sara – it's Sara."

"Goodnight, Sara."

She smiled and gave him a little wave.

The next morning he was up early and walking out of his quarters, he heard a heated discussion on the bridge. Curious, he walked up to see what was going on. Kallo and Gil were kneeling down with a panel near the floor open, peering inside. Suvi stood behind them, offering advice.

"There, try that one," Suvi pointed.

"What's wrong," Jaal strode up to the group.

Gil looked up at him, "Seems like the wiring wasn't set up right."

Kallo sat back and huffed, "The wiring is fine. There's something else going on."

They continued to bicker back and forth, Jaal hanging back.

Suvi frowned, checking data on her omni-tool, "We should call the Pathfinder."

As Gil and Kallo nodded, she messaged her. In less than a minute, Ryder was jogging down the metal walkway. Breathlessly, she asked what was happening. As they gave her an update, she leaned over herself and looked into the panel.

Jaal stood back to give them space to talk. Ryder was wearing her casual clothes, a top with no sleeves, her white bra top showing underneath. Her figure was pleasing. He glanced up at her hair, completely down and wild around her face.

"Do you smell that?" she crinkled up her nose.

Jaal crossed his arms, expecting her to make a joke or comment, but she was laser focused and serious. They looked at each other, then Kallo spoke up, "Yes, like plastic or something?"

"Like plastic burning," Gil glanced around.

"Sam?" Ryder called out.

 _"There is some combustion starting in the wall panel."_

"Fuck!" Gil yelled.

Ryder ran into the airlock and grabbed an extinguisher from the wall, throwing it to Kallo who doused the panel.

"Isolate operations running through that area, disengage any non-essentials until we get that under control," she ordered Gil. She turned to Suvi, "Can we depart from the Nexus? I don't want to endanger anyone there."

Suvi shook her head no.

Ryder nodded, "Evacuation?"

"Not necessary. It's under control." Kallo answered.

"Make sure, triple check, then check again. I'm not jeopardizing anyone."

Gil used his equipment to get readings. "Nope, we're good," he let out a big sigh, "We'll run a systems check, get to the bottom of it."

Kallow mumbled, "All this fiddling with the ships systems, bound to cause trouble eventually."

Ryder held up her hand to stop Gil from escalating, "We don't know what the cause was, no sense in pointing fingers either way. We've got to work together to get it fixed. Can I count on you two taking care of this without me playing referee?" she looked between the two of them.

They nodded. She turned to Suvi, "Keep an eye on all the other systems while they work on that and –" she lowered her voice, "an eye on them as well."

"Will do, Pathfinder."

She turned to leave, "Crisis averted. Good job, everyone. I'll still go out for my meeting with Tann, but please keep me apprised of how things are going. We'll stay docked here until we get it solved. Any parts you need, let me know, I'll get for you." She breezed past Jaal, reaching out and giving him a pat on the arm as she walked.

He watched her leave and walk away, transfixed. He followed her down to her quarters, stood outside her door for a few minutes before pinging it. It opened, and he found her sitting at her desk, looking at her computer.

She leaned on her elbows, "Hey, Jaal. Everything ok up there?"

"Yes, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh," she turned away from the computer, "That was pretty intense."

"But you handled it quite well."

"You think so?" she smiled and absently gathered her hair behind her head and twisted it up, grabbing a clip to hold it. "Hopefully it's nothing too serious." She stood up and walked over to her couch gesturing to it, "Have a seat."

He sat down next to her and looked at her intently as she smiled uncomfortably under his steady quiet gaze, "What? What is it?" she asked.

"I feel like I am seeing you for the first time."

"Is it the outfit?" she blushed and looked down, "I kind of had to run out, no time to change."

"No, that's not it, you look beautiful in everything you wear."

"That's sweet Jaal. I should take you out drinking on the Nexus more often," she laughed and pulled a strand of hair out, running her fingers over it. The blush still spreading over her face.

It struck him like a thunderbolt. What he'd mistaken for immaturity was her nervousness around him. She never acted like that with anyone else on the crew or other people. She was trying to get his attention, and felt she could be herself, be silly. His relationship with a female years before had been different – she was older, learned, and he could see now, haughty in some ways. Ryder was genuine and sincere.

She cleared her throat, "Um, I'm sorry, have I upset you in some way?" she looked concerned.

He quickly grabbed her hand, "No, not at all. I – I must confess Sara, I find you a most fascinating woman."

"Oh," she smiled and blinked a bit, surprised. "Well, that's nice."

He scooted a little closer and took her other hand, "You are a brilliant strategist. A risk-taker. Your commitment to your people and mine is admirable. I am honored to be one of your crew."

"Thanks. That's – I appreciate you telling me that." She smiled again, "What brings this on?" she looked at him quizzically.

"It's overdue that I tell you. There's more." He was unconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She noticeably swallowed. "Okay. What is it?" she held her breath.

"I am fond of you, I enjoy being with you."

"Um-hm." She was tense, waiting for the 'but'.

"You are sexy, beautiful. I adore your courage, your strength and your sense of humor – your ease with being yourself."

"Oh wow," she took a deep breath.

He panicked, "I hope it is not strange for you for me to be laying my feelings at your feet. It is natural for me to do so, but I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

She barely whispered, "No, I'm not uncomfortable."

"Good. I," he let out a breath, "know this is strange, we are different species, but I realize how strongly I feel for you, Sara."

"Jaal, you are making me so happy telling me this," she started tear up and put a hand up to her chest. She gulped air and said, her voice thick with emotion, "I have been completely in love with you for weeks," she laughed, "I know that sounds crazy, but that's how I feel, I just, I don't know, I think you're fantastic and smart, and I know I irritate you sometimes, but I don't mean to, I swear-"

He reached up for her face and wiped the wet tears off, leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her let out a small gasp, and tentatively put her hands up on his shoulders. She was warm, exotic. Her lips were soft and gentle. He pulled back and smiled at her, unbelieving he had come down to her quarters and done this. She echoed his thoughts, "Is this a dream?"

"I hope not, because I don't ever want to wake up from it." He smiled and held his hands on her slender waist. "I want us to be together, Sara."

"Holy crap, I don't know what to say," she shook her head.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel – yes. I want to be with you too Jaal, I need you." She looked surprised as she said it.

"Good, then we should."

She nodded and pulled him towards her, kissing him more passionately. He relaxed into her embrace and held the back of her head in his hand, taking the clip out and running his hand through her hair. Her tongue started to snake in his mouth, and he returned with his, feeling a hunger he'd denied himself for so long. She made noises, quiet at first, then increasing in intensity as her kiss also intensified. She pulled back suddenly, "I have a big bed." She breathed heavily, then laughed, covering her face, "I guess that's not very subtle."

"I'm okay with not subtle," he stood up and held her arms so she stood up with him. He led her over to her bed and let her hands drop, reaching up and unclasping his jacket.

She pulled the loose tank top off and unhooked her workout bra. She was suddenly self-conscious, but Jaal's warm large hands over her breasts quickly squelched those fears. He lightly ran his fingers over her and pulled her towards him, feeling the soft warmth of her against his chest.

Suddenly her omni-tool pinged. She looked down at it, "It's Kallo," she said, pulling it up. "Yes?"

"Pathfinder, everything is clear. We've opened up a few more panels to get access to the wiring. We'll keep you posted."

"Okay, thanks Kallo." She flipped it off. Looking up at Jaal she unhooked the top of her pants, "I've got 2 hours before my meeting with Tann."

"Hm," he sat down and took off his boots, "I think we should have enough time. And what we don't get done, we can finish later."

She felt a shiver up her spine and pulled her pants and underwear off, kicking them across the room. She jumped in bed and wriggled under the sheets, watching Jaal take off his pants and quickly get in under the sheets beside her.

"You really ready to do this?" she asked him.

"Don't you want to?" he asked, stopping the little kisses he was placing on her shoulder.

"Hell yeah I want to. Your family, your boss though –" she looked at him questioningly, "How are they going to react?"

He traced his finger over her clavicle bones, "My family will be very happy that I'm in love, and my boss," he positioned himself over her, "will have to accept it, or I'll be happy to leave, become a permanent member of your crew, and you'll be my new boss. I think you'll be okay with us being together, right boss?" he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She gasped. She reached her hands up and held onto his sides, feeling his smooth skin, the jutting bones. She arched her back up into him, "I want to feel you Jaal, I want to feel you inside me."

He let out a grunt. He was trying so hard to control himself, unsure what she liked, what she could tolerate. Her movements, writhing underneath him and calling out his name made it difficult to think. "Sara," he sputtered out, with all thoughts after that leaving him as he felt her legs around the back of his, pulling him down into her. He pulled slightly lower to position himself at her opening, his intense erection screaming at him to consume her now. Attempting to calm himself, he slowed to a pace of slightly putting his head at her opening. She held her legs apart, reaching her hand down and grasping him. He yelled out in pleasure as she moved him to the right angle to enter her. She pushed up against him, and he moved back and forth inside her, his mouth parted with the intensity of the sensation of her warmth, her wetness. He pushed further inside, looking down at her face to gauge her reaction. She bit her lip and gasped repeatedly, "Yes, yes," her eyes partially closed. He smiled and put himself in her fully, grunting, "Is that –are you okay?"

"Fuck yeah, don't stop," she yelled out.

He continued, watching her and holding her hair in his clenched fingers, seeing the pleasure he was giving her wash over and over her face. He felt her tighten around his base and she opened her eyes, her mouth open with more intensity, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming." He kept moving, but was shocked at feeling her rhythmically pulsate and squeeze him. He screamed out as she did, he was trying with every fiber of his being not to climax in her, unsure of the medical ramifications, but it was too late, it had already started, and as she was gripping onto him with her legs, her arms and ramming her pelvis against him, he completely let loose and came inside her. He convulsed with his climax and she let out a loud scream and held her head down close to her chest, tensing all her muscles as he finally released. He felt himself come down from the rush, and looking at his locked arms on either side of her, he relaxed them down and lay gently on top of her, wanting to ask her if she was okay, but unable to speak.

Her breathing continued to slow, and she lightly ran her hands over his back. "So awesome, that felt so amazing," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have climaxed in you." He said looking down at her.

She smiled, "Don't be sorry, it felt fantastic."

"We don't know what effect that will have on you."

"I'll go see Dr. T'Perro. I saw some Angaran / human couples on Kadara you know. It can't be too bad. What was that at the end though, that buzzing feeling? I nearly lost my mind."

"That's an electromagnetic pulse when we ejaculate. I can't help it."

"Ooo, I don't want you to help it, I loved it." She started to move on him again.

He shook his head, "Not until you get cleared by the doctor."

She pouted, then let out a little gasp as he pulled out. He lay next to her, half leaning on her with his arm across her, "We can stay like this for a little while."

"Um hm. Jaal?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say you loved me?"

"Yes. I believe you did as well. Is that okay?"

She smiled contentedly, "Yes, very okay. I meant it."

"So did I." he snuggled up closer to her and gave her a kiss.


End file.
